Como convertirse en un Rompe-Corazones
by SweeterThanHeaven
Summary: Loki Laufeyson esta cansado de que le rompan el corazón, así que gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga y un curioso manual la suerte de Loki esta a punto de cambiar. Loki/Thor; Loki/Victor Von Doom .AU. M/M


**AN.- Bueno, eh aquí yo… trayéndoles una historia que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que compre el álbum de Marina para ser más precisos, How To Be A Heartbreaker es una de las mejores canciones de todo el álbum así que dije "Por qué no hacerla un fanfic…thorki…lol" Así que este fanfic nació de esa idea, no tiene mucho plot pero a mi hermanita le gusto así que espero que a ustedes también. Nos leemos al terminar con este capítulo… si es que terminan de leer este primer capítulo. Denle un chance. No seáis malitas.**

"**Como convertirse en un Rompe-Corazones" **

_Cansado de que te rompan el corazón una y otra vez? Cansado ya de ir de relación en relación sin encontrar al "indicado"? Pues ya es tiempo que te quites la venda de los ojos. El o la "indicada" no existe. Aquello solo es una mentira._

_Si eres de aquellos que se cansaron de tener el corazón roto una y otra, una y otra vez entonces este libro es para ti. Este no es un libro de superación o un libro de autoayuda que con una mágica e invisible varita te dará poderes para encontrar a la persona destina para ti. No para nada. Este es un libro o más bien es un manual que te ayudara a ser un rompe corazones, como el titulo lo indica. Este libro te dará algunas bases básicas de seducción, manipulación y otras cosillas más. _

_Prometo que al final de este libro ustedes mismos se preguntaran por que no habían comprado este ejemplar antes. _

_F. F. El Encantador._

-Esto es estúpido- exclame irritado –Este libro es estúpido, no sé como esto se puede llamar libro, es una porquería.

-Bueno, mi amado Loki… Yo te digo que no lo es, este joven F.F el encantador es un genio, tu solo lee el libro y todos tus problemas estarán resueltos! No mas depresión, no mas lloriqueos en las esquinas y no mas tortura para mí –Dijo mi mejor amiga con un esbozo de irritación en su voz. Lo cierto es que Sigyn tenía algo de razón. Ya estaba harto de ser el "niño llorón" y de que mis propios hermanos se burlen de mí.

Aunque aquel prefacio no hubiera estado para nada bien escrito le daría una oportunidad a F.F "el encantador" ya si algo salía mal podría culpar a Sigyn y hacerla que pague. Si eso sería lo mejor.

-Bueno…si algo sale mal o muero en cumpliendo estas estúpidas reglas te odiare para toda la vida Sigyn, lo digo enserio.

-Joder! Que nada te va a pasar! Yo misma he leído el libro, es casi como si fuera la biblia para mí! Mira que ha funcionado a la perfección, no por nada los tengo a todos a mis pies!- si claro… Sigyn tenía una brillante reputación. Era más conocida como la puta de la secundaria.

-Claro, no por nada todas las chicas te llaman...eso. Sabes que? no lo haré, no voy a leer el estúpido libro. Ya. Pongámonos a hacer la tarea de una buena vez.

-Bueno, ya veo por qué Doom te dejo, Laufeyson. Te faltan cojones. Siempre serás la niña de papi Laufeyson.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Sé que me amas y sé que mi reputación me preside, Loki. Pero tú también puedes ser conocido como el chico más en onda de toda Valhalla High.

-Mas cool? O mas puto? –Enarque una ceja. Conociendo a Sigyn ya se me hacia cual sería su respuesta.

-Da igual…mientras usemos protección, mejor experimentado que virgen, no?

-Mmm… –P Por que tenía que preguntar eso…Dios. Sí, tengo 16 y aun soy virgen. Ya supérenlo, no todos somos unos fáciles como mi querida mejor amiga Sigyn.

-JODER! No me digas que aun sigues siendo virgen, totalmente…necesitas leer este libro lo más pronto posible, en serio Loki, no puedo creer que Doom no te haya cogido

-Podrías bajar la voz? Dios santo! Mis padres están en la habitación de al lado.

-Lo siento, es que… Wow, Loki. Yo pensé que con la reputación que tenia Victor Von Doom…tu y el, ya sabes…

Si…todos pensarían aquello pero no. Es más, por esa misma razón Victor y yo terminamos, por que él no quería tener nada que ver con un virgen como yo _"Dios, de haber sabido que eras un maldito niño virgen me hubiera ahorrado todo este tiempo perdido. Ven a buscarme cuando te vuelvas hombre"_ me dijo. Ese maldito, ya me las pagaría.

-No… yo y el no hicimos nada…

-Pero la vez que tu padres se fueron a esa fiesta…pensé que tu y Victor se quedarían a solas aquí en tu casa, supuse que tu y el ya habían hecho eso.

-No Sigyn…el... bueno…yo– suspire y ella llevo sus delicadas manos a mi rostro. No tenia que explicarle nada, ella instantáneamente de una manera rara me leyó la mente.

-Le haremos pagar, maldito hijo de puta, nadie se mete con mi Loki- Beso mis labios en un amistoso beso y me abrazo. Lo juro…si yo no fuera gay jamás dejaría escapar a Sigyn, la mujer me completaba.

-Dame el estúpido libro. Lo hare.

-Ese es mi Loki! –sonrió y me abrazo con bastante fuerza.

-Haber entonces…leamos la primera regla juntos?

-Vale.

_Antes de empezar con la primera regla hay unos siguientes pasos que quiero tocar, uno es la vestimenta, atrévete a usar ropa divertida. Atrévete a arriesgar, atrévete y ábrete a nuevas ideas y cambios. Deja morir al viejo yo y dile bienvenido al nuevo tu. _

_A las chicas no les gustan los chicos que les recuerden a sus padres y eso va para los chicos también, no nos gustan las mojigatas pretensiosas virginales. _

_Deja salir tu lado salvaje_

_Así que ni bien leas esto cambia. Ve de compras y dile a alguien que compre por ti, lo que sea. Escoge algo tentador, que vaya de acorde a tu nueva personalidad. Si eres chica tal vez te gustara optar por alguna minifalda._

-Ah…por eso es que usas minifaldas todo el tiempo, que zorra eres Sigyn.

-Ya sigue leyendo Laufeyson.

-Ok, ok…

_Si eres chica tal vez te gustara optar por alguna minifalda o algún vestido que ciña tu cuerpo, no demasiado vulgar, queremos que seas una rompe-corazones no una vulgar prostituta. Un vestido ceñido unos zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto serán perfectos para mostrar tu feminidad a los hombres, eres una chica. Tienes el poder. Mas si eres chico tal vez deberías comprar alguna camiseta blanca, algo simple pero elegante combínala con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans. Converse o vans están aceptados, botas de cuero también pero jamás compres los zapatos que tu padre compraría. Eso…NO_

-Sigyn, no tengo dinero para comprar ropa nueva… lo gaste todo en el proyecto de ciencias del profesor Banner…

-Yo te ayudare Loki, escucha Bradley el estúpido chico de ciencias me regalo 100 $ por tan solo decirle a Steve y Tony que lo hicimos en su auto el verano pasado. Cosa que no fue cierta por que jamás me acostaría con aquel horrible larguirucho con acné…pero me gane 100 verdes, eso es lo que cuenta, no?

-Que zorra eres…mejor sigo leyendo.

_Ahora que conseguimos el look perfecto damos paso a la siguiente regla, no es algo difícil, si lo es para ti te ayudaremos con algunos tips. Se creativo, estate abierto a nuevas cosas y sobre todo… nunca dejes que la gente juegue contigo. Ya no más. Repítete eso siempre, ahora tu tienes el poder._

**Regla Nº1**

_Diviértete._

**AN. Si llegaste hasta aquí te estoy agradecida. Por favor comenten y me dicen si les gusto o no…necesito una Beta así que si quieren ser mi beta me mandan un inbox o algo… Esta historia ira escribiéndose lentamente, depende de la recepción del público. Si les gusta escribo más…si no entonces díganme para que ya no lo haga…en mi cabeza la historia es linda mas no sé si será así una vez escrita.**


End file.
